


Girl’s Night

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [14]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, They’re so cute!!, i create the hermit girl content I want to see in the world, more girls in fics!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: It’s Girls Night, and the boys are salty they weren’t invited.





	Girl’s Night

"Dude, why would I kid about this? The girls are having a camp out and I heard them talking about us!" Ren dragged Iskall towards the woods. "Joe believes me, he's already out there waiting for us!"

"Fine, fine." Iskall shook his head and grinned. "Let's go."

As they crept into the dark woods, they heard laughter, and spotted a small tent. Joe was off to the side, hiding behind a bush.

"Are you sure about this Ren? I have a sneaking suspicion they planned their camp out without us for a reason." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said!" Iskall agreed.

"Trust me, it's fine! Falsey wouldn't have told me about it if she didn't want me to come hang out with them!" Ren affirmed confidently.

"If you're sure about this..."

False's voice drifted from the tent. "That's amazing, Stress! Maybe I'll ask Iskall for help in the ravine base. Ren is sweet, buuut..." Their laughter covered Rendog's steps as he approached the tent door.

"Hey ladies, mind if I come in?" Ren smirked, although they couldn't see his face.

There was silence for a moment and some rushed whispering. Finally, Cleo spoke up. "Sorry, nobody's home! Come back later!"

"Aw, cmon Falsey!" Ren begged.

There was shuffling, and the tent door started to zip open. Ren threw a cocky glance at the other two guys in the bushes, pleased.

"C'mere Ren!" False growled with a toothy grin. She cracked her knuckles and pushed up her sleeves, making Ren stumble back.

"Woah, hey now! No need for violence, I'll see myself out!" Ren laughed as he ran back to the bush. False chuckled and returned to the tent.

"Fail! What a nerd." Iskall mocked Ren's performance.

"I'd like to see you do better." Ren defended his wounded pride.

"Ha! Easy!"

Iskall sidled up to the tent, and quietly set down a shulker box. "Hey Stress, can we talk for a minute?"

More rustling, and Stress poked her head out the door, revealing her hair in braided pigtails. "Iskall?"

"Hey Stress! I love your hair! Do you think I could come in with you girls?" Iskall asked sweetly.

"Umm..." She hesitated. "You know I love you Iskall, but it's girls night, and..." She trailed off as Iskall slowly pulled a handful of diamonds out of the box. "Uhhhh....."

Stress disappeared quickly into the tent, and there were intense whispers. Stress' voice could be heard, seeming to fight against the others. Finally, False stuck her head out, instantly making Iskall leap back.

"Fine, fine! More diamonds for me!" He called over his shoulder as he bolted back to their bush.

Ren had fallen over laughing, and Joe hid a snicker behind his hand. Iskall kicked Ren as he sat down beside them. "False is intimidating, man! Joe, you're up!"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'll be taking part in your shenanigans?"

Both their faces fell. "Aww, cmon man! If anyone can sweet-talk them, it's you!"

"You're not wrong. Why do you want to parley with them anyways?"

"Well..." Ren fumbled for an answer.

"Because it's fun to be treated like one of the girls, and have heart to heart conversations, because society has told us we can't share our emotions as males." Iskall answered. "Does that make sense?"

Joe nodded, while Ren stared slack-jawed. "Dude..."

"Eloquent. I'll give it a crack." Joe stood and stretched, then strolled over to the tent. He wiped the grass, and sat cross-legged in front of the door.

"What ever happened to that shop? Did Joe have to sell it?" Cleo asked.

"Oh, I gave it to Xisumavoid for Christmas. He's tidied it up rather nicely, no?" Joe casually answered.

"How kind of you, Joe!" Stress cheerfully replied. Shushes could be heard from False and Cleo, but Stress resisted. "Do you know what he's selling there now?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure! Would you like to go out for lunch and check it out tomorrow?"

Stress gasped. "That sounds delightful!"

"Stress! Stop fraternizing with the enemy!" False hissed, but a smile could be heard through it.

"False, what did you ever end up doing with the Chicken in a Grian Costume?" Joe asked, ignoring her words.

A surprised silence. "Oh, well. It moved into my basement. How did you know...?"

"I was going for a walk with Cleo and we noticed that it was missing. By the way, thanks for helping me earlier, Cleo!"

"No problem! Did the lanterns work how you wanted them to?" Cleo asked curiously.

"They're well-suited for the space, thank you! You're using sea lanterns in the lab, aren't you Stress?"

"Yeah! Did I ever tell you about the time Iskall-"

"Iskall can hear us from here. Or at least, he can hear me. Nope, he can hear you, cuz now he's glaring at me- I think I'd better go."

"Wait, Joe!" Cleo whispered. "Come in, so we can keep talking!"

"Sounds good.." Joe whispered back. "Too bad Rendog and Iskall84 will miss out on the fun!" He shouted, gaining glares of betrayal from the two. He grinned, and crawled into the tent. "Now, what's this about Iskall?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can’t convince me the girls don’t have sleepovers every so often, and the boys try and crash it every time lol


End file.
